I've Never Felt Like This Before
by kat620
Summary: What I think should have happened after Pulp Friction. Rory Logan. complete fluff
1. I Don\'t Know

Logan hated himself. He hated that Rory left. He hated himself even more for putting himself in the position to be left. He had never felt like this before.

He went back to the bar and watched Rory and Robert, that asshole, Robert, he couldn't tell what she saw in him. He just let her words replay in his head. "Okay, then. I have to go. I have a date. Enjoy the rest of the party." After about half an hour, he got sick of watching them and left. He never even gave a second thought to Whitney.

He wandered around campus, not paying attention to where he was going. He didn't stop until he passed the coffee stand that he and Ace had had so many conversations and arguments. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her face when she got near coffee. He needed to see her. To smell her. To taste her. He ran towards Branford Hall, and prayed that Paris would be in a good enough mood to let him in.

It turned out that Paris and Doyle were spending the night at his dorm, so Logan went around to Rory's window and waited for her light to come on. Around 1:00 AM, Logan was bathed in light coming from Rory's window. He stood up and tapped it gently. She looked up from her dresser, where she was getting something to sleep in, and scowled at him. He looked at her pleadingly and she finally relented and opened the window enough to talk through.

"Why are you here, Logan?

"I don't know" was his only reply.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you know, Logan?"

He had to think about this question. There were so many possible responses he could throw at her, and he couldn't decide which one would help him get through to her.

"I know that I hated seeing you with Robert and that I've never felt like that before and that I never want to feel like that ever again."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know." He said, then realized what he had to say.

"Did you know that I've been pretending that every girl I went out with was you since you're grandparent's wedding?" He blurted.

"No. But that won't change anything. You can't do commitment, or have you just forgotten that little aspect of our situation?"

"No, but now I think that it was more me not wanting a commitment than not actually being able to be committed."

"And…" Rory questioned.'

"And now I think I want it."

"Oh really?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, but let me through the door this time, I'm too tired to try the window tonight."

"OK"

Rory went around to the common room and unlocked the door for him. When he got there, he just stood in the open doorway and they looked at each other questioningly. She moved towards him and asked, "What does all this mean?"

"Well, it means that I want strings, as long as you want them."

"Yeah, I want them."

He gave her his patented Huntzberger smirk, and their lips met in the most passionate kiss they'd shared since the wedding.

When they came up for air, he said, "So, me, boyfriend."

"Yep."

"And you, girlfriend."

"Yep."

They went over to the couch and cuddled while watching some random TV channel. Neither of them cared what was on; they were more interested in just being together. After a few minutes of this, he settled back and pulled her back and he buried his face in her strawberry- scented hair.

"I don't know how to do this. You're gonna have to help me figure this 'commitment' thing out."

"I think I can handle that." She retorted.

"And I'm probably not gonna be very good at it at first."

"That's okay."

She snuggled up to him again, and they just let their breathing come together naturally. After a while, he sat up and said,

"So this means I can beat up Robert now, right?"

"Nope, he's the reason we're together now, and you wouldn't want to hurt the thing that helped you realize what you really want, now would you?" she replied jokingly.

"I guess not. But how is this different from what we were doing before?"

"Well, you get to kiss me whenever you want." She said as she brought her mouth to his.

"Sounds good." He murmured.

"And things more than kissing." She whispered as he showered her neck with kisses.

"Really? When do we get to do those things?" he questioned.

"Hmmmmm, now is good for me, how 'bout you?"

"Woooohoooo!" he exclaimed as he jumped off the couch.

"Woohoo?" Rory asked.

"Well, I had to say something."

"Or you could have just kissed me."

"I wasn't sure you would want me to."

"Come here." Rory said, then pulled him into a kiss.


	2. A Whole New World

Rory woke up around 10:00 Saturday morning and rolled over to find Logan gazing at her with his world-famous smirk.

"Good morning, girlfriend." He said, gently kissing her forehead.

"Good morning, boyfriend." She said, kissing him more forcefully, and on the mouth.

"So, last night was good, right?" He questioned as he pulled her closer and tickled her.

"Yeah, as long as you haven't decided that you're sick of me." She said with a giggle."

"Nope, you can't get rid of me that easily. So what do we do next?"

"Ummmm, since it's…" she climbed over him to look at her clock "after 10:00, I'd say that we should get out of bed and get cleaned up."

"But I don't wanna." Logan whined.

"But if we don't, then we can't take a shower." She said with a smile.

About an hour later, Rory and Logan left Logan's dorm, wearing clean clothes, and walked through the campus, drinking coffee, while making their way to Rory's second favorite place to eat, a little Italian restaurant called Antonio's. They stopped to throw away their empty cups and he pulled her close and kissed her, slowly and deeply, exploring her whole mouth.

"Mmmmm, I could get used to this." He said

"So could I" she whispered.

They continued their walk, holding hands, and wondering why they hadn't decided to do this sooner. When they got to the restaurant, they got a small booth, ordered their food and more coffee, and cuddled while they waited for it to arrive. Soon after the waiter brought their coffee, Finn, Whitney, Colin, and Stephanie walked into the restaurant, and saw Rory and Logan kissing. Finn popped over, pulling Whitney with him, and said

"So, you two just up and leave my party, abandon the lovely Whitney here, and leave Colin, Steph, and I to comfort her?"

Rory looked from Finn to Whitney to Logan, and back to Whitney again. She realized how horrible she would have felt if she had gone out with someone, and found him completely happy with another girl the next morning, less than 12 hours later.

"Oh my God Whitney, I am so sorry. I just didn't think about anyone but me and Logan. And we have had this weird thing going on for months, and we finally decided to be exclusive last night, and I am so so so so sorry."

"It's ok. I knew that Logan was just trying to make someone jealous. Plus, if he hadn't left me, I wouldn't have ended up with Finn last night."

"But you're not a redhead." Logan interrupted.

"Huh?" Whitney wondered, obviously confused.

"Nothing!" Rory, Logan, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie said in unison.

"Ooh kaay… anyways, Rory, don't worry about it. I wasn't really expecting anything to happen with Logan last night. I'm glad you two are happy."

Right when she said that, Logan saw the looks Colin and Stephanie were giving each other.

"Are there any other 'happy' people sitting at this table?" Logan said accusingly in Colin and Stephanie's direction.

"Yep, we kinda hooked up last night and realized that both of us have had feelings for each other for years."

"Oh, it's just like Luke and Mom" Rory exclaimed.

A resounding "huh" came from around the table.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that my mom and the man who has been a better father to me than my dad had things for each other for years, but they only admitted it a few months ago."

"Oooohh" said Stephanie and Whitney "How sweet."

"Ok, no more sweetness allowed at this meal unless it involves chocolate" complained Colin.

"Sorry Colin" came from Steph and Rory, and then Stephanie moved to put his arm around her, and then kissed his neck.

Logan and Rory's food came, along with three baskets of bread, and the group all helped them finish their meals. After Logan paid the bill, he and Rory left their friends and they headed back towards Logan's dorm, instead of the pub, where the rest of the group was headed.

"So, Ace, the first part of the day is over. What do you want to do now?" Logan asked Rory.

"Hmmm… I don't know. We could go to your place. We know we won't get interrupted there.

"Now that has some definite possibilities."

They curled up on Logan's couch, watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

"When is you're first class on Monday, Ace?" Logan asked.

"Umm, 11:00. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Maybe you'd like to drive to Stars Hollow when the movie is over."

"Really? That would be great. I know my mom would love to meet you with your shirt on. Let's go now!"

"Okay, wait here a minute and I'll go get some clothes, then we can go get you packed and we'll be on our way."

"Why don't I just leave now and you can pick me up in say, half an hour?"

"But that would be half an hour that we wouldn't be together. Do you think that we can handle that?" he joked.

"As hard as it is to believe, I think we can do it. But it will be really, really hard." She said as he pulled her up and kissed her lightly.

"Ok. See you soon."

"Bye"

Rory kissed him one more time, then pushed herself away from him and she let herself out the door. During the short walk there, she called her mom to let her know that they were coming.

"Dragonfly Inn. Lorelai speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey Mom, it's me, I'm just calling to tell you that Logan and I are coming to Stars Hollow for the night. We're officially together now, and he wanted to meet you when he wasn't undressing me."

"Really? That's great, honey. Why don't we meet at Luke's, because we are back together, at about 6:00 for an early dinner? I'll call Luke and tell him not to kill him. Have I mentioned that we are back together? You can give Limo Boy the grand tour of our lovely town. Just make sure that Miss Patty and Babette know that he's yours. And warn him about them and Kirk; he's been especially Kirk- like lately. He moved out of his mother's house and he keeps popping up in people's beds. Its creepy, even for Kirk."

"EEEEWWW. He hasn't shown up in my bed, has he? If he has, please tell me that you changed the sheets."

"Well, yes and no."

"MOM!"

"Don't worry; I wouldn't do that to you. While we're on the topic of beds, where is Limo Boy planning on sleeping?"

"I don't know; probably on the couch, or possibly with me- but we'd just be sleeping."

"Ok. See you later, say Luke's, about 6:30, because we are back together. Love ya. Bye honey."

"Love you too. Bye Mom"

Rory arrived at her dorm, and almost ran into Paris, who was getting ready to leave for a date with Doyle.

"God! Gilmore, let people know when you are gonna open a door and almost hit them."

"Sorry Paris. Uh… Logan and I are going to Stars Hollow for the night, so feel free to come back here tonight."

"Ok. Is there a reason that you two are going?"

"Actually, we are officially a couple now, so I'm taking him to officially meet my mom, since the other time wasn't exactly a hit."

"Oh. Ok. Have fun and get out of the doorway."

"Bye"

Rory hurried with her packing and she changed into something prettier, and then fixed her hair and makeup, so she could be pretty for Logan. She was just putting on her shoes when Logan knocked on her door.

"Come on in Logan. I'm in my room" she yelled to him.

He let himself in and pulled her around, kissing her right on her freshly glossed lips.

"Hey, gorgeous girlfriend of mine. Did you miss me? I know I missed you."

"Of course I did."

"Good, because I would hate it if I missed you and you didn't miss me. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Can you grab that for me?" she pointed to a large duffel bag on her bed.

"Can do, Ace. Sheesh, what did you put in here? Rocks? Bricks? Half the Yale library?"

"Yes"

"Which one?"

"All of them"

"Ok. I guess you aren't gonna tell me. Lets get this show on the road."

"Ok. I should warn you about a few things before we get there…"


	3. The Legend of Stars Hollow

The first half of the drive was relaxing. Rory told Logan about all the crazy townspeople, focusing on Miss Patty, Kirk, Babette, Morey, Sookie, and Jackson. They fell into a silence, and Logan noticed that Rory was a little tense.

"Hey, what's wrong, Ace?

"Nothing, really. I'm just worried about Luke. He didn't exactly get a very good impression of you at the wedding. He might try to hurt you."

"Naw, he wouldn't do that. I'll bet he's just a big ol' softie inside."

"Yeah, he is, but he would do anything to protect me and my mom. He tried to beat up Dean once, but mom stopped him." She explained, and then fell silent.

"Oh, why?"

"Well, he was my first boyfriend, and on out 3- month anniversary, he showed me this car he was gonna build for me, then he told me that he loved me, and when I couldn't say anything back, he broke up with me. Then, the next day, he was coming into the diner, and Luke tried to beat him up."

"Wow, I'd better be careful." He said with a laugh. "How many times did you guys get together anyway?"

"Well 3. There was that time, then about a month later, we get back together, but we broke up before Thanksgiving during my senior year because I kinda had a thing for Luke's nephew, Jess, and he was jealous, then he got married to another girl at the beginning of last school year."

"What about the third time; is that the time he broke up with you at the party at your grandparent's house?"

"Yeah. After school let out last year, my other ex- boyfriend asked me to go away with him, and I was really upset, and Dean was working with the crew at the Dragonfly, so we started talking, and he told me things weren't working with his wife, and we had sex."

"Wow"

"Yeah, I still can't believe it. But after that, my mom sent me to Europe with my grandmother, and I wrote a letter to Dean to tell him that I couldn't be with him, and Lindsay, his wife, found it, and she kicked him out, then we tried to be together, but, as you know, it didn't work very well."

"That sucks."

They finished the ride to Stars Hollow, and then took their bags inside. They decided that there wasn't enough time to fit in the grand tour of Stars Hollow before they had to meet Lorelai, so they decided to try to watch some TV before they left. Logan had Rory sitting with her legs across his lap, and they were just cuddling and kissing each other every once in a while. When Logan decided to make it a little more, Rory pulled herself on top of him, and after a few minutes, they pulled apart and Logan said

"So, is Dean someone else that I should worry about while I'm here?"

"Ummmm, I don't know, I think he avoids the places we spent time together, so we may not even see him."

"But if we do, do you think he's gonna get upset?"

"Possibly, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay. Its 6:10, do you think we should go?

"Sure"

As soon as they left the house, they ran into Babette and Morey, who were heading home. Babette ran over to hug Rory and said

"Rory, doll, how have you been? How's school? And who is this fine young man?"

"Hi Babette, Morey. I'm fine, school is fine, and this is my boyfriend, Logan."

"Well, Logan, nice to meet you, come give me a hug."

She moved towards Logan without giving Rory a chance to warn him, and gave him a big hug, making sure to grab his butt.

"Ummmm, Babette, Logan and I need to go meet Mom, so can you give me my boyfriend back, please?"

"Oh, sure, honey, come by before you go back to school, ok? Nice to meet you, sweetcakes."

"Nice to meet you guys, too." Logan said quietly, still shocked by Babette's grabbing his butt.

Rory and Logan continued their walk towards Luke's, Logan's arm around Rory's waist. Once they got to where they knew Babette couldn't hear them, Logan said

"Does she grab every guy's ass, or am I special?"

"She does it to every guy that she doesn't think will yell at her afterwards. So, nope, you aren't special at all."

"Well, I see how attached you are to me. Are there any more things I should worry about before we get any farther?"

"Yep, Miss Patty will do the same thing, Kirk will probably do something completely unexpected, and I will wonder why I didn't expect it for days afterward, and by the time we get to Luke's, the fact that I brought a boy home will be all over town, since Babette is the second biggest gossip in the town, next to Miss Patty."

"Ok, do I get a treat if I do well?"

"It depends."

"On…?"

"How well you do now." She said as she turned to kiss him.

"Well…." He asked

"Maybe."

"Can I get another try?"

"I guess." She said, feigning disinterest

He dipped her back and kissed her, just as a kid on a bike came barreling around a corner, knocking her into the grass. He sat down beside her, and he kissed her in a way that would have made her fall over anyway, then they got up, and went to Luke's.

When they got there, Lorelai jumped off of her stool, ran over to hug Rory, and then said,

"Hey, Limo Boy, what's up?"

"Nothing, Ms. Gilmo-"

"It's Lorelai; Ms. Gilmore is the evil woman who has tried to ruin my life every day since the day I as born."

"Oh, sorry, Lorelai." He said with a laugh.

"Now, I don't believe that you have met Luke since we found you undressing my daughter at the wedding, so Logan, this is Luke, Luke, this is Logan, Rory's boyfriend." Lorelai said happily.

"Hey." Luke said gruffly, not wanting to be nice to anyone that would try anything with Rory, his eyes in a near 'father with a shotgun' stare.

"Nice to meet you Luke." Logan said politely, offering his hand to shake.

Luke reluctantly took it, and then asked them what they wanted to eat.

"Coffee, burger, coffee, fries, coffee, pie. Oh, and some coffee." Rory said excitedly.

"Geez, are you trying to kill yourself by ingesting too much caffeine?" Logan exclaimed.

"Nope, just trying to make up for lost time with the miracle brew."

"Miracle brew?"

"Luke's coffee is the best in the entire universe."

"Ok; Luke, I'll take some coffee too, please."

"Gilmore coffee or normal people coffee?" Luke asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know, what do you recommend?"

"Are you willing to be up till 5AM because of the massive level of caffeine in your bloodstream? Wait, I don't even want to know the answer to that." He said, grimacing at the thought of Rory doing things with Logan that he did with Lorelai.

"So what do you want to do tonight, guys?"

"Movie night?" Rory said hopefully.

"Sure. What movie? Should we let Logan pick?"

"Ok, Logan, do you want to pick a movie for movie night?"

"Ummmm, how 'bout _Rush Hour 2_"

"NO!" yelled both of the Gilmore girls.

"You have lost all right to picking a movie until further notice." Lorelai said to Logan. To Rory, she said, "How could you possibly be with someone who would watch _Rush Hour 2_?"

"Hey- that is a good movie, it has fighting in it." He said, losing confidence with every word.

"I don't know; I won't be with someone who would watch it if he doesn't stop making such horrible suggestions for movies right now."

"Aw, Ace, you wouldn't do that to me, would you? You know how hard it was for me to finally realize how much I care about you, and you would be willing to throw that all away and take away my faith in the fairer sex for the rest of my life? I am truly hurt."

"Ooh, Logan, we're just kidding," Rory said, kissing him gently, "but we will never watch _Rush Hour 2_ or any movie that is anything like that."

"Ok, I give up"

"So… Casablanca?" Rory suggested.

"Ooh, ooh, Luke, you _have to _watch that with us. It's one of the few movies we don't make fun of." Luke looked at her oddly. "Most of the time." She added with a smile.

"Yay, how 'bout Logan and I pick up the movie, and you get the food, and we meet back at the house after we eat?" Rory asked.

"Ok" Lorelai said.

"But we're eating now." Logan interrupted.

"Oh my gosh, what have you been doing at that school of yours?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Don't answer that!" Luke cut in.

"Luke, honey, you can't pretend that Rory is still eight years old, she's a woman now. Deal with it"

"Nope, can't do that."

"Fine, whatever, meet us at home after you close, ok?"

"Ok, bye."


	4. Close Encounters of the Dean Kind

Lorelai walked into her house, dropped all of the candy from Doose's, and headed upstairs to change into pajamas.

"Rory, I'm home, please don't tell me that Logan talked you out of Casablanca and you brought home _Rush Hour 2._ If you did, I will disown you and you will never see me again and you will have to live with your grandparents and be paraded around all their snotty parties and be miserable for the rest of your life."

She waited for a response, and when she didn't hear one, she called, "Rory, you home?"

Still no answer. Lorelai grabbed her cell phone and checked her messages. There were none from Rory, so she tried calling her. Lorelai knew something was wrong because she took longer in Doose's than it should have taken to get the movie and back to the house, even if Rory and Logan made a few stops along the way, so she called Luke to find out if they had gone back to the diner after she left.

Rory and Logan left Luke's holding hands, and set off towards the video store.

"So, are any interesting anecdotes about the guy that runs the video store that I should know about?"

"No, but there was this one time that I found some kids looking at a dirty video cover, and I mentioned something about putting kids movies in a certain area and not kids movies in another to Kirk, so the next day, I came back, and there was a "Rory Curtain" separating all the inappropriate movies from the good ones, and there were only two left outside of it."

"Ha. What were they?"

"I think they were Bambi and Dumbo, but I'm completely sure."

"Oh, figures it would be Disney."

They continued their walk, got the movie, and as they were leaving the video store, they almost ran into Dean, who looked drunk.

"Dean. Hi. This is Logan. Logan, this is Dean."

"Nice to meet you." Logan said, again, offering his hand to shake. Dean didn't look at him.

"Rory. What are you doing here with _him_?" Dean said with his bloodshot eyes flashing between their faces and their hands that were intertwined.

"He's my boyfriend. Have you been drinking?" She stammered.

"You're with one of _them_? I can't believe you. We just broke up."

"It's been more than 5 months, Dean." Rory said, trying to stay polite.

"So? We still meant a lot to each other. You are such a slut."

"Hey!" Logan cut in. "You can't talk to her like that."

"Oh, like you know anything about this." Dean hissed at Logan.

"Actually, I do. Rory told me all about how you cheated on your wife to be with her, after lying to her about your relationship with your wife, and then left her when she followed through with a family obligation, but she didn't have to tell me about that last part, because I was there to watch you break her heart."

"And I suppose you were there to pick up the pieces, right?"

"In a way. I tried to make her feel better when she was really upset if that's what you mean."

"Ok. Guys, stop it. Let's go, Logan. Bye, Dean." Rory interrupted.

"No, Rory, I don't think I'm ready to stop yet. How could you possibly be with someone like _him_? He is what you your mother ran away from, and you are just gonna throw away all of the things she has fought for? And what about me? I have loved you for 4 years. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Ok. You know nothing about Logan or my relationship with him. And you obviously didn't love me _that_ much, since were married to another girl less than a year after we broke up."

"You know that I didn't really love Lindsay. I always thought of you. I don't know why we broke up last time."

"Ummmm, how about because you couldn't trust me? And we both know that it never would have worked out. We were living in two completely different worlds, and they didn't work together."

"More like you weren't willing to make them work together. You just wanted to sleep with me and ruin my life with Lindsay."

"You have no right to accuse her of anything like that. She is the best person I know. She would never do anything to hurt anybody." Logan interrupted.

"Stay out of this." Dean said Logan. "You're just another pawn in her evil scheme."

"No. We both really care about each other, and he doesn't fly into a jealous rage when I'm with my friends who happen to be guys like you did."

"Maybe that's because you are such a whore that I didn't know what you were doing with your so-called 'friends'."

"Okay, that's it. We don't have to stand here and have our relationship attacked by some loser who can't decide what the hell he wants with his life."

Logan tried to push past Dean so they could get through the doorway. Dean didn't like this, so he punched Logan and tried to push him to the ground.

"Dean! Get off him!" Rory cried, but neither was willing to stop.

Luke, who was coming to look for Rory before going to the Gilmore house, came around a corner, and saw them fighting, so he came running to pull them apart. Luke got hold of Dean and pulled him back, while Rory tried to do the same with Logan.

"Dean! What the hell was that?" Luke yelled.

"None of your business. Let go of me." Dean answered.

"Are you gonna leave them alone?" Luke asked.

"I guess." Dean said, so Luke turned him around and pushed him away from Rory and Logan, who had a busted lip and a black eye. By then, Rory was crying and trying to look at Logan's injuries.

"Oh, god. Are you ok?" Luke said, then saw the blood. "Guess not. So… you wanna tell me what that was about, Logan?"

"We were leaving the store, and we ran into Dean, who started calling Rory a slut and accused her of ruining his life, and he wouldn't let us through the door, so I kinda pushed my way through, and then he started to hit me."

"I never liked him. Let's get you back to the diner and cleaned up. Rory, call your mom, explain what happened, and tell her that we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Ok."

Lorelai's cell phone started ringing just as she was leaving to go look for Rory. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Rory.

"Rory, where are you? You should have been here 20 minutes ago. What happened?"

"Mom…" Rory said, still crying a little bit.

"Oh my god, are you crying? What happened? Where are you?"

"We ran into Dean, he attacked Logan, then Luke pulled them apart, and we're on our way to the diner to clean Logan up."

"Omigosh. Is he ok?"

"He has a busted lip and a black eye, but I think he's mostly ok."

"Ok, honey, I'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Mom, you don't have to-"

"No, I'll be there in a few minutes. I don't think Logan will really feel like walking over here, so I'm bringing the Jeep."

"Ok, Mom, thanks."

They hung up and Luke let them into the diner, then went upstairs to get his first aid kit. Rory went to get a paper towel to stop the bleeding.

"God, Logan, I am so sorry. I can't believe he did that. Actually, I can. He was always the jealous type."

"It's ok, Ace. I would probably do the same thing if I lost you to a guy like me. And I didn't like the way he was talking to you."

"Logan…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome, Ace." Logan said as Luke came down the stairs and tossed a cloth to Rory.

"Ok. Rory, get that wet for me. Logan, do you think its still bleeding?"

"Ummmm, not as much as before, but its still bleeding a little."

"Ok. Here." Luke said as he handed him the wet cloth. Lorelai came running into the diner.

"Ok, would anyone like to explain to me exactly what happened?"

"I already told you. Dean was jealous of Logan and me, so he attacked him when we tried to leave him at the video store."

"But why?"

"He accused her of being a slut and ruining his life, so we tried to leave and he hit me." Logan said.

"Ok. So, do you still feel like watching the movie tonight, or should we hold it off for next time you guys come?" Lorelai asked.

"Ummmm, how 'bout we finish watching _Willy Wonka_ then call it a night?"

"Ok, where did you leave it off?"

"After Veruca Salt left." Rory answered.

"Oh, I love that part, we _have to_ watch that again!" Lorelai squealed. "But why would you decide to stop it there?"

"We decided to come here."

"Oh, so you love your mommy more than our fair Willy?"

"Of course."

"Good answer."

"Done." Luke said, after he finished cleaning Logan's cut.

"Ok. Let's go." Rory said.

"Why don't you two go on ahead? I wanna talk to Luke for a minute."

"Ok."

As Rory and Logan left the diner and walked across the street to the jeep, Rory said,

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"It hurts a little, but I think it won't if you kiss it."

"It won't hurt you?

"If it does, it will be a pain I would be happy to endure."

"Well…" She said as she moved in to kiss him gently.

"So, is it better?"

"Yep." He replied.

"Ok. Let's get you back to my house."


	5. Oompa Loompas

When Rory and Logan got back to her house, Logan changed his clothes, Rory set up the food, and they waited for Lorelai and Luke to get there. They decided that it was so early that they would watch all of _Willy Wonka_, so they settled back on the couch and just sat and marveled over what had happened in the past hour. Neither of them could really believe that Dean would do that. Rory kept thinking that she wouldn't be surprised if Logan broke up with her. They hadn't even been together 24 hours before he started getting hurt for it. Logan was wondering about how he got into this situation and even doubting his decision to be with Rory, but then he thought about how much he cared about her and the looks on her face when he did or said something crazy, then the remembered why he had fallen for her. Then, Rory turned to face him and said,

"If you want to break up with me, I completely understand."

Logan was completely shocked when he said this, and the look in her eyes when she said that was so pained that he couldn't stand the thought of making it even worse by breaking up with her.

"Why would I do that? After all I've been through to get you, a busted lip and a black eye couldn't take you away."

"Really? I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to see me again"

"And miss seeing this face every day?" He responded by caressing her cheek. "I can't think of a single thing that could keep me away from you."

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you, I could kill Dean, but I'm not mad at you."

"Ok." Was all Rory could say, trying to hold back tears of happiness and sadness at the same time.

Hey, what's wrong?"

"Its just that you have been so great about this, even though we just got together officially, and you've been through so much tonight that I wasn't sure that you would stay with me, and I'm so relieved and happy that you are."

"Ace, that's nothing to cry about."

"I'm not crying."

"But you're close."

"So?"

"I didn't think you were the type of girl to get so upset over something like this."

"Well, I am."

They fell silent for a moment.

"So you were crying because I didn't break up with you?"

"No, I was crying at the thought of you breaking up with me."

"Ok. That's good to know."

Lorelai and Luke came through the door a minute later, Lorelai hollering

"Rory, are you here, because last time I came home and you were supposed to be here, you were getting your boyfriend beaten up by your crazy, jealous, drunk ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, we're in here. We decided to watch the whole movie, ok?'

"Of course it's ok. More oompa loompa time."

"Huh?" Logan asked.

"She has a thing for the oompa loompas." Rory said.

"And you're ok with being with a girl who has a thing for the oompa loompas?" Logan asked Luke.

"Well, at first, I thought that it meant that she likes little she thought that I looked like a tiny orange person with green hair, and then I remembered that she's Lorelai, and decided that she didn't really care about them." Luke explained with a laugh.

"Ok. Lorelai, why oompa loompas?

"I do not have a thing for the oompa loompas; I just think they're funny." Lorelai protested."

"Right." Said Rory, sarcastically.

"Hey, don't mock the mommy. Mock the movies that the mommy brings home."

"Like the oompa loompa movie?"

"Yes, but only because I want to get the movie started."

"So you can see the oompa loompas." Rory and Luke said simultaneously, causing Logan to burst out laughing, which got Rory started, which caused Lorelai and Luke to laugh with them.

"Ok, let's get the movie started." Lorelai said, catching her breath.

They started the movie, with Lorelai and Rory and jabbering through the whole thing. Halfway through it, Logan said,

"My god, do you two ever shut up?"

"No." answered Luke.

When the movie ended, Luke said good-bye, and Lorelai walked him outside. Rory sent Logan to the bathroom to take a shower, then started to clean up the trash that had accumulated on the coffee table.

When Lorelai came in, she helped Rory with the cleanup, and asked

"So, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your ex-boyfriend tried to beat up your boyfriend tonight."

"But I talked to Logan about it, and he said he isn't mad at me."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I want to know how you feel about all of this."

"I feel like Dean is an asshole and I can't believe that I actually dated him."

"Really? Because I think that you feel guilty about all of this."

"Well, I shouldn't have brought Logan here and introduced him to Dean as my boyfriend. I know Dean wouldn't have caused so much trouble if he thought we were just friends."

"Rory, you cannot blame yourself. Dean is crazy. But can you really blame him? He was completely crazy about you for so long, and to see you happy with another guy must be really hard for him."

"But he wasn't like this when I was with Jess."

"Yes he was. But he knew that you weren't really happy, so it wasn't so bad."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Can you finish cleaning up?"

"Sure, babe. Get some sleep. Love ya."

"Love you too, good night."

"'night."

Rory went to her room and got changed into some sweats, then waited for Logan to get out of the shower.

"Hey, Ace. So where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

"Uh, the couch, or you could stay with me tonight, but you've seen my bed, your choice."

"Hmmmmm, that's obvious."

"It is?"

"Of course I want to stay with you."

"Ok, but my bed is tiny, and we can't do anything."

"That's ok, I'm too tired to try tonight."

"Ok"

They climbed into bed together, and Rory started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just Kirk."

"Have you been sleeping with Kirk?"

"No, but my mom said that he has been popping up in peoples beds lately."

"Ok." He said as he put his arms around her and they got settled down to go to sleep.


	6. Apologies and PseudoAcceptance

Rory woke up around 8:30 on Sunday morning, and felt completely happy, feeling Logan's arms around her, and then the events of the previous night's events came flooding back to her. She still couldn't believe what Dean had done, and she was so relieved that Logan wasn't giving up on their relationship because of it. She just laid there until she heard Lorelai bounding down the stairs, then she got up to get some of the coffee that she knew was about to be made.

"Hey, honey. Did you behave yourself last night?"

"Moooooom. Do you have to be so crude? And yes, I was a good little girl last night."

"That's good. Here." Lorelai said as she handed Rory a mug of coffee.

"So, what's been happening around town?" Rory asked, taking the mug.

"Well, Miss Patty decided that she wants to do a salute to vaudeville. Taylor is still harassing Jackson for running for selectman. Kirk is working and staying at the inn, because, as you know, has been appearing in people's beds because he moved out of his mother's place, and Lulu is won't let him stay with her because she's worried about the appearance of an unmarried teacher cohabitating with a member of the opposite sex. I swear to Bob, those two are meant for each other."

"Bob?"

"Yes, Bob."

"Ok, whatever. You really trust Kirk in the inn without you there?"

"Yes. But only because there is a baby monitor in his nightstand and the night staff listens for any weird activity in his room."

"Mom, that's called invasion of privacy."

"Rory, that's called protecting my property."

"Fine, whatever, I'm need to go get a shower."

"Ok. I'm gonna go see Sookie. Why don't we meet at Luke's for brunch in an hour?"

"Sure, but I think we're gonna leave right after that. I'm not sure Logan will want to stick around much longer."

"That makes sense. See you later."

Rory left to get her shower, and when she got out, she went back to her room to wake Logan up. When she got there, she climbed into the bed with him and started kissing his forehead.

"Mmmmm, why must you torture me so?" Logan said once he realized where he was.

"Because the thought of kissing you and making it hurt tortures me." Rory answered.

"I don't think it will hurt. I can barely feel it anymore."

"That's probably because it's swollen and numb."

"So it won't hurt when we do this." He said, pulling her into a long, slow kiss.

"Stop it. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"You haven't done anything to hurt me, Ace."

"Yes I have. I brought you here and I let Dean get to you."

"It was my idea to come here, remember?"

"But I'm the reason you wanted to come here."

"So?"

"So it's all my fault that your lip is busted and you have a black eye."

"No. It's all Dean's fault."

"But I put you in the situation to let Dean do this to you."

"Rory. Calm down. These things happen."

"So you're used to jealous ex-boyfriends of your girlfriends?"

"Actually, since you're my first real girlfriend and all of this is new to me, no, but I'm ok. You should be, too."

"But it's not ok. You're hurt and it's my fault. And I still think you should be mad at me. I'm so sorry, Logan."

"Its fine, Ace. I'm fine. We're fine. Everything is fine. Except maybe Dean's head."

"What's wrong with Dean's head?"

"He's crazy about you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're taken."

"Oh. But how can you not be mad at me?"

"Because I remember doing this every time I consider being mad at you." He said as he kissed her again.

"Stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"Are we really gonna go through this again?"

"If we have to."

"Rory."

"Logan."

"Rory."

"Logan."

"Ok. This is boring; let's go do something."

"Ok. We're supposed to meet my mom and Luke in 20 minutes, so should we get our stuff together and drive back to school from there?"

"What about my grand tour?"

"I thought you might like to wait till you don't have to explain the bruise around your eye to everyone, and I don't want everybody to think that I am dating some loser who got beat up in some bar brawl."

"Ha. That's funny. If I got in a fight at a bar, Finn would be there, and he would knock the guy out before he got a chance to throw a punch."

"I can believe that." Rory said with a laugh.

"See, there's that smile I've been missing all morning."

When Logan and Rory arrived at the diner, Luke already had a plate of pancakes and an omelet waiting for them.

"Aww, Luke how did you know that I had a hankering for a pancake-omelet sandwich? But you forgot to make something for Logan."

"Hardee har har." Logan said sarcastically.

"So, which do you want, Logan?"

"I'll take the very special omelet, as long as it doesn't get stuck in the pancakes."

Rory and Lorelai shared look when they heard the words 'special' and 'omelet' together, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Its just that the special here was French toast for a long time, then, one day, Luke changed it to his 'special omelet' and mom ordered it and changed everything just to give him crap about it."

"That's sounds hilarious."

"It was, especially when Dean came in and ordered it without knowing what it was, and Luke got sooooo mad at him. He almost kicked him out."

"I wish he had." Logan muttered.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned him."

"It's ok. He was a big part of your life for a long time."

"Yeah, but that part of my life is over now."

"But you still think about it. And you should think about it."

"But I'm with you now, and he hurt you."

"But he's changed since then. He could have great back then."

"He was. But he isn't anymore. I hate him now."

"But I'm fine, you shouldn't hate him."

"Ok. Let's eat."

"Ok."

They ate their brunch, then said goodbye to Luke and Lorelai.

"Bye, hun. Give me a little more notice next time you decide to come so I can have Jess here waiting to knock Logan out, ok?"

"Mom!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make light of the situation."

"There is no light in this situation."

"He doesn't hate you, does he?"

"No." Logan and Rory both said, Rory sounding unsure of herself.

"There's the light."

"Ok, Mom, I get the picture. Bye. Bye, Luke."

The ride back to Yale was relatively quiet. Both Rory and Logan were still tired and they were just thinking about everything again. When Logan stopped in front of Branford Hall to drop Rory off, he kissed her lightly and said

"I'm not mad at you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I think I do. But I'm still surprised that you aren't."

"Then you really underestimate my ability to not let myself get emotional."

"Ok. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be the one holding your coffee."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."


	7. Explainations and True Acceptance

Rory walked into her dorm and found Paris on the couch with a huge book on her lap, yelling at the TV.

"Hey, Rory. Where have you been?" Paris said without looking up.

"Getting my ex-boyfriend to beat up my current boyfriend."

"What? What happened? How bad is it?"

"We ran into Dean, who was drunk, by the way, and he started ranting about how I ruined his life and how Logan is too good for me, then he hit Logan and gave him a black eye and busted lip."

"Oh my God. I thought you were done with getting guys to fight over you."

"Well, I'm not."

"Is Logan mad at you?"

"He says he isn't, but I think he should be."

"But if he says he isn't, then he isn't. He's crazy about you."

"But I want him to be mad at me. He's supposed to be mad at me."

"Why do you want him to be mad at me?"

"Because I might not feel so guilty if he blamed me for a little bit of it."

"So it's purely selfish."

"Exactly."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's about it."

"Ok."

Rory went to her room and try to get some newspaper work done, but she was still too upset to get anything done, so she closed her book, grabbed her keys and cell phone, and drove off towards Stars Hollow.

When Logan got back to his dorm, he found Colin and Finn playing a video game.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you, mate?" Finn said when he saw Logan.

"Dean."

"You're gonna hafta elaborate more than that."

"Rory's crazy ex-boyfriend saw us together and got jealous, and accused her of a bunch of crap, then tried to fight when we tried to leave."

"Ouch. What else happened?" Colin asked.

"Rory's mother's boyfriend broke us up, then we went to their house and we watched a movie and we went to bed, got up, had breakfast, and came back."

"Are you still together?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Finn said, disappointed.

"What?"

"Nothing. You must really care about her if you committed to her, then get beaten up by her ex the next day and stay with her."

"Well, I do."

"Noted."

"I got work to do. See you guys later."

"Bye, mate."

Rory pulled up in front of Dean's parent's house and marched up to the door and knocked on it loudly and persistently. His sister, Clara, answered the door and looked surprised to see Rory.

"Rory. What are you doing here? I thought you and Dean broke up."

"We did, but I need to talk to him."

"He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure." Clara answered, obviously lying.

"Clara, I know you're lying. Tell me where he is."

"In his room."

"Ok."

Rory walked to Dean's room, trying extremely hard not to storm in there and kill him. When she got there, she knocked once, and then let herself in.

"What the hell did you think you were doing last night? Where do you-" She yelled at him.

"Rory." He tried to interrupt.

"No. You be quiet. How cold you possibly do something like that to Logan? To me? And don't even try to blame it on being drunk because that isn't an excuse." She waited for an answer, but it didn't come, so she said

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna answer me?"

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed to." He said, trying to distract her.

"Don't try to joke yourself out of this one. You screwed up. Big time."

"I know. But I couldn't stand to see you with him. I still love you, Rory."

"Too bad. I'm with Logan now, and just because you don't like it doesn't mean that you can try to beat him up to scare him away from me."

"I know. But don't you still care about me a little bit?"

"I did, but after last night, you're lucky I didn't send Luke to kill you."

"I know. But-" Rory cut him off

"Will you stop with the freaking 'I know, but's? There is no way to justify what you did. I just came by to tell you that I never want to see you again and if I do, you'd better hope that I'm in a good mood. And you better not mess with Logan anymore."

"Rory."

"Stop it." I'm done. Good bye, Dean. Forever."

Rory left as quickly as she came; leaving a stunned Dean in his room and a terrified Clara in the hallway wondering what happened.

Later that afternoon, Logan was in his room trying to work, but he kept thinking. He never did that before he met Rory. Now he could never stop thinking. Especially about a certain Gilmore girl with the nicknames Ace and Rory. He decided that he needed to see her again if he was going to get anything done, so he walked over to her dorm. When he got there, Paris answered.

"She's not here. She left about an hour ago with a very determined look on her face."

"Do you know where she went or when she'll get back? Logan asked.

"Nope."

"Can I wait here for her?"

"If you must." Paris said as she opened the door for him to come in.

"Thanks."

"So I see you met Dean."

"Yep."

"He's so charming, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"You know, he didn't use to be like that. He used to be so in love with her. Four years ago, at our winter formal, he almost got in a fight with this guy, Tristan, who had a thing for her. And I'm pretty sure that he fought with Jess after Rory dumped him for Jess."

"So he has always been violent?"

"Kind of. I'm pretty sure that he thought he was defending Rory those times, though."

"So he thought I looked like I would hurt her?"

"Guess so. Now let me get my work done. You know where her room is."

"Ok. Thanks again, Paris."

"It's fine."

Logan went back into Rory's room to wait for her, and saw that she had been trying to work, too. He had to laugh at that. It made him wonder where she had gone, since he came to her when he couldn't work. Then he remembered that she was Rory, and she probably went to get punish Dean, like she had punished him. Only this time, it wouldn't be a joke.

Rory got back about 20 minutes later, and Paris told her that Logan was waiting for her, so she came rushing in and ran into his arms.

"I think I'm finally getting over this thing."

"It took you long enough." Logan said with a smirk, thinking that, even though he had been put through a lot with her, he had never cared about any girl as much as he cared about Rory. And he loved it.


	8. Honor and an Anniversary

Rory and Logan quickly fell into a comfortable pattern. In the mornings, they would meet for coffee and breakfast before class, unless they woke up together, then they usually ate wherever they were. They would usually meet for lunch, joined by Colin, Finn, Stephanie, or Paris on most days. In the evenings, they would either study or go out for dinner, depending on what Rory felt like they needed to do. One Thursday, about two weeks after Rory and Logan had become exclusive, they went to Logan's dorm, and found a blonde girl sitting on his couch.

"Logan! It took you long enough to get here. Now give me a hug."

"Honor, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Don't worry, Colin let me in. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I'm happy to see you." Logan said, turning to Rory.

"Maybe I should go." Rory said, feeling awkward and blushing.

Logan and Honor both burst out laughing.

"Rory, this is my sister, Honor." Logan explained.

"Oh." Rory said.

"Honor, this is my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore." He continued.

"Girlfriend? Emily and Richard Gilmore's granddaughter?" Honor said in disbelief.

"Yep." Rory said.

"Well, I've heard a lot about you from your grandparents. Nice to meet you, too." Honor said, shaking Rory's hand.

"So, Logan, I just came to show you this, since Josh proposed last night," Honor said, waving her left hand, "and to ask you to come to dinner Saturday for support."

"I'm not sure, Rory and I usually go out on Saturday nights."

"She can come, too. Would you like to come, Rory?"

"I you and Logan want me to, I'll go." Rory said.

"Great. What's your excuse not to go now?"

"Uhhhh. My roommates grounded me." Logan said pathetically.

"You're coming. Now go put your stuff away while I talk to Rory about why she would possibly want to have you as a boyfriend."

"Actually, I should get going. You two catch up." Rory said, unsure that she wanted to discuss that with Honor.

"Ok. Bye." Honor said.

"Bye Rory." Logan said, crossing the room to kiss her gently.

"Bye. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be the on with the coffee."

"Great."

"So you finally settled down and got a real girlfriend?"

"Yes. So you finally settled down and got a fiancée?

"Yep. So how long have you two been together?"

"Officially, just a couple of weeks. But we dated casually for a while before that."

"Got jealous seeing her with other guys?"

"Yep."

"Decided that you could change for her?"

"Yep."

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you, too. So you haven't told mom and dad that Josh proposed yet?"

"Nope. But I'm hoping that they take it well, but I think they will once they see that you are with Rory."

"So we're just the decoys?"

"Duh."

"Love you, too, Honor."

"Ah, don't worry. I still love you."

"Good to know that I'm being turned into a decoy for a reason."

"You know you want to be there to see their faces when we tell them."

"Yeah, it'll be great to see mom's eyes bug out at someone other than me for a change."

"Be nice."

"I'm just saying, I'm glad I won't be the one getting in trouble for once in my life."

"That's not any nicer."

"Well, just remember that I'm happy for you, even if they aren't."

"And why is that?"

"Because after this, all of my mistakes will look tiny compared to this one." Honor glared at him.

"So you're saying that I'm making a mistake."

"No, but our parents will."

"And…"

"And I'm glad that you're happy."

"Thank you."

"So what time are Rory and I supposed to be there?"

"Seven, and make sure you're on time. I can't be alone with them for long."

"Ok, I'll try."

"I'm gonna get going, ok?"

"Don't you want to stick around? I know Finn would love to see you again."

"That's ok. You can tell him I said hi, though."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then you don't have to."

"Ok. I'll also tell him that you're getting married because you got tired of waiting for him to sweep you off your feet, ok?"

"Don't do that. Just don't tell him anything, if that's what you want to do."

"Don't worry; he wouldn't try to sweep you off your feet unless you were a redhead."

"Oh, yeah. Then tell him I died my hair."

"Why?"

"To make him regret it."

"Regret what?"

"Not sweeping me off my feet."

"Oh. Ok."

They said their goodbyes, then Logan called Rory and told her that he would probably pick her up around six thirty on Saturday. Then, they made plans for lunch the next day.

Rory walked into the dining hall the next day to meet Logan for lunch and saw him sitting at a table with a balloon that said 'Happy Anniversary' on them and some unmarked takeout containers.

"What is this?" Rory asked, surprised.

"We've been together for exactly two weeks ago, which means that it is our anniversary."

"Actually, we got together on the twenty-first. This is the twelfth, not the fourteenth."

"But Finn's party was two Fridays ago. Happy now?"

"Yes. Very happy, because two weeks is quite honorable for you." Rory said as she bent down to kiss him.

"Good. Now eat."

"Ok. What did you get?"

"Food."

"What kind?"

"Look."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Why won't you just look?"

"Because you just tell-" Logan opened a container, took a forkful of what was in it, and pushed it into Rory's mouth. "Oooohh, that's good, what is it?" Rory asked with her mouth full.

"It's a secret."

"Come on, tell me."

"Nope."

"Please?" Rory begged.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"You're pathetic. Just eat it already."

"But you could be trying to poison me."

"But I'm not."

"I don't know that."

"Would you like me to eat some of it so you can see that it isn't poison?"

"But you might have built up immunity like Westley in _The Princess Bride_."

"I promise that I don't have any immunity to anything."

"I'm pretty sure that Westley said something like that in the movie."

"Really? Then maybe I am trying to poison you, because people have told me that I look like Cary Elwes."

"Liar."

"And you could easily be chosen as the bride of a prince who was choosing based solely on looks."

"Shut up."

"Why do you always tell me to stop when I compliment you?"

"Because you are obviously lying so you can get something from me."

"So I am completely incapable saying anything nice without trying to get something out of it?"

"Usually."

"And now?"

"Definitely."

"Well, you're right about it this time."

"And what are you trying to get?"

"A kiss."

"Selfish."

"You know you want one too."

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean that you have to lie to get me to kiss you."

"Really, so I can call you hideously ugly and you would still want to kiss me?"

"Maybe, at least you'd be telling the truth." Rory said.

"You are not hideously ugly." Logan said, then kissed her and took her fork away.

"What did you do that for?" Rory asked.

"I wanted to use it."

"For what?"

"Eating. What did you think I wanted it for?"

"I don't know. Aren't there any other forks here?"

"I don't think so."

"Ugh, I'll be back in a sec."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting another fork. Duh."

"Why?"

"So I can eat."

"Who said you were allowed to eat?"

"You did."

"When?"

"Just now, when you told me to eat."

"Well, I changed my mind. Go get your own food."

"Ok." Rory said and started to walk off towards one of the lunch lines.

"Rory, I was just kidding. See? Here's your very own fork and you can have any of this food that you want."

"Ok, I'll take that." Rory said, pointing at the container Logan was holding.

"Except for this one."

"You are impossible."

"And you like me this way."

"So?"


	9. Dinner with the Huntzbergers

Rory stood in front of her closet in her dorm on Saturday afternoon and realized that she had no idea what she wanted to wear to dinner with Logan's family. She just stared at the closet until she heard Paris stomp in and go to her room.

"Paris! Get in here!" Rory called. She waited for a response, and then heard Paris' footsteps coming towards her.

"What is it, Gilmore? And it better be good." Paris said when she got in.

"I have no idea what to wear tonight." Rory said.

"You called me in here to tell me that you don't know what to wear? Please tell me that there is more."

"Nope, I need your help."

"You called me in here for this? Me, Paris Gellar? I come to you for fashion advice, not the other way around, remember?"

"I know, but you know what I look good in."

"Fine, wear…this." Paris said while she pulled out a blue knee-length cocktail dress.

"Oh my god, Paris. That's perfect. Thank you."

"You do realize that I just picked a random dress, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you're still going to wear it?"

"Yes."

"You're crazy."

"I know."

"Freak."

"You know you love me."

"So?"

"Just admit it."

"Nope, go get ready. Logan's gonna be here in less than an hour."

"Shoot, thanks."

"Whatever."

Rory was just finishing getting ready just when Logan arrived at their door.

"Paris, can you get that please? I'm almost ready."

"Fine, but you owe me."

Paris got up to answer the door, and found Logan standing there with his usual smirk.

"Gellar." He said with a nod.

"Huntzberger. She's back there." Paris said while she pointed in the general direction of Rory's room.

"Thanks." Logan said and went to Rory's room.

"Hey, Logan. I'm almost ready. Can you help me with this?" Rory asked and offered him a necklace.

"Sure. You look great."

"Thanks, but it's all because of Paris."

"Really? How?"

"I went stupid and couldn't decide what to wear, and she picked for me."

"She did a good job."

"Tell her."

"But she'll hurt me."

"Not if you say it and don't sound like you're mocking her."

"But she always thinks I'm mocking her."

"Make sure she knows you aren't."

"Fine, I'll try." Logan said as he led Rory out her bedroom door.

"Paris, you did a great job picking out Rory's dress."

"Shut up, Huntzberger." Paris barked at him.

Rory and Logan continued on their way outside, and as soon as they shut the door, both of them started laughing.

"She hates me." Logan said.

"No, that's just Paris."

"No, I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"She's just in a bad mood today."

"Why?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't see her until I had to get ready for tonight, and by then, I didn't have time to really talk to her." Rory explained.

"Oh. Your chariot, milady." Logan said as he opened the door to a small silver convertible.

"What happened to the limo and Frank? I like Frank." Rory asked.

"I decided to drive you to my parent's house myself. It'll be easier to make a quick getaway of we have to."

"And why is that?"

"We won't have to track down Frank before we can go."

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess." Rory commented.

"What?"

"You think we're going to need a quick getaway?"

"That is a definite possibility."

"Why?"

"I can't explain it until you meet my parents, but once you do, there will be no explanation necessary."

"I'm sure they aren't that bad."

"Then you would be wrong."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to contradict a lady?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with us?"

"Are you implying that I am not a lady?"

"Why, yes I am."

"And why is that?"

"I can think of many nights where you weren't a lady." Logan said with a wink.

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't."

"Why?"

"Because we were talking about your mother and my lady-likeness, and she does not need to know why you think that I'm not a lady."

"Ok. But I'm not sure why you would want to keep that from my mother."

"Because I don't know her and I don't want a complete stranger to know about my sex life!" Rory almost yelled.

"Why wouldn't you want her to know, she is my mother after all." Logan said.

"That is yet another reason we do not need to talk about this in front of her. I don't want her to be thinking about us sleeping together. Now, if you don't mind, this whole conversation is making me very uncomfortable." Rory said, and then turned in her seat so that she was facing the window.

"Come on, Rory, I was just kidding." Rory didn't say anything.

"Hey, didn't you notice that I called you Rory? You love it when I call you Rory." Logan said.

"Not really. It's my name, so I'm used to being called Rory."

"Ah, she talks. What else can she say?" Logan pretended to wonder.

"I can say that I don't like that you talk about our relationship with other people that I don't really know. It makes me feel like I have something to live up to and I hate that."

"Ok, I'm sorry. But I haven't been talking about us to other people. That was just a joke. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you think about it, and the second you think of it, you tell me, and I will take care of it right away, even if we are in the middle of dinner, ok?"

"So you can leave me alone with your parents, who are, according to you, completely horrible? I don't think so."

"But you can decide on something that will involve me getting you out of there, so you won't be left alone with them." Logan protested.

"But then it would seem like I asked you to get me out of there, and I wouldn't want them to think that I wanted to get out of there."

"You are a very confusing person, did you know that?"

"Yep." Rory said with a smile.

2 hours later:

"I can't believe them. Nothing they said is true. Don't believe any of it." Logan said to Rory as he led her out of his parent's house.

"What did they mean by all that stuff? And why were they focusing on us when they should have been focusing on Honor and Josh. Aren't we here for them?"

"Yes, but of course they couldn't be bothered with them. She's just the daughter."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"My grandfather. I can't believe he would take me and leave you alone with my mother to tell me that you aren't an acceptable girl for me."

"Huh? Why weren't they paying attention to Honor and Josh?"

"Because she is the girl and she doesn't matter."

"And why not?"

"Because she isn't the heir to the 'Huntzberger fortune'."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"They don't think that Josh is good enough for Honor because he wasn't born into a ton of money, but they've accepted that she is marrying down. But they can't do that for us, even though we have absolutely no plans for anything past next week."

"Huh? So they don't like me or Josh but they can accept Josh because what?"

"Because Josh isn't marrying the heir to the Huntzberger fortune- you are!" Logan said, then immediately looked shocked at what he had said.

"Huh? We aren't getting married. What are you talking about?"

"They don't think that I should be dating anyone but potential wives."

"And I don't fit that description?"

"I guess not. But I have no idea what they were talking about, either."

"So they basically think that we are planning to get married, but they don't think that I'm good enough for you?"

"Basically, yes. But they are crazy. Money does that to people."

"What does that say about you?"

"That I'm one of them. Oh my god. Rory, please tell me I'm not crazy."

"I would, but I try not to lie?"

"Ugh, so you think I'm crazy?"

"Just a little bit." Rory said, then kissed him gently.

"So you're not upset about this?"

"Not really. You just said that they're crazy. Why should I be upset about something crazy people said about me that I don't understand?"

"Good point."

"Can we get out of here now? Please?" Rory asked.

"Ok. Let's go." Logan said, then they sped off towards school.


End file.
